We Escape
by Rach CD McKenzie
Summary: Today was the day they'd leave everything behind, everyone but they didn't care, as long as they were together. Challenge entry from another board, details inside. Brucas.


_This is my entry for a challenge on another board to write a one-shot for a couple you neither ship nor write for, soo here is a Brucas. It's very AU and kind of Romeo and Juliet-esque. The lyrics are from Exit Music for a film by Radiohead, from the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack. It's a great song, check it out and enjoy!_

_Wake... from your sleep  
The drying of your tears  
Today.. we escape  
We escape_.

Lucas stood at the foot of her bed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched her sleep peacefully. Her chestnut hair was fanned out across the pillow as she slept on her side, bundled under the comforter and her peaceful expression made her look like a sleeping angel. He glanced at his watch and swallowed hard, his heart beginning to pound as he listened to the stillness of the room. Her steady breaths the only gentle sound that pierced the silence of the sleeping house.

It was time. He slowly crept around the bed to the end nearest the wall so he was standing by her head. He knelt down being careful to watch the creaky floorboard that had given them away so many times before and drew nearer to her face. He gently reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle shake.

She stirred slightly, letting out an almost inaudible murmur as she rolled over, her back now facing him. He smiled slightly, he knew she wasn't really a morning person…but they didn't have much time. They'd be awake soon.

He shook her again a little harder and she rolled over, her long eyelashes quivering as her eyelids fluttered slowly open. She looked around dazed slightly before her eyes settled on Lucas, kneeling by her bedside and greeting her with a smile; a sight she could get used to waking up to every morning. She blinked a few times before sitting up and shooting him a warm but tired smile.

"Morning Broody." She whispered

"Good morning Pretty girl." He said softly as she glanced towards the window, noticing the dim orange glow hiding below the fading night. She glanced at her bags piled in front of her wardrobe and sighed, bringing her gaze back to the boy kneeling at her bedside.

"Is it time?" She asked quietly and he nodded in reply, getting slowly to his feet. She felt her stomach churn slightly with nerves…they were really doing this.

_Pack and get dressed  
Before your father hears us  
Before.. all hell.. breaks loose._

" I'm going to put the bags in the car okay?" He whispered and Brooke nodded as she swung her legs out of bed and got to her feet, stifling a large yawn.

"Be careful Lucas okay? They'll be up soon." She said warningly as Lucas smiled, picking up her bags.

"I know, don't be too long."

She smiled as she reached for the outfit she had set out last night.

"Well I do have to make myself look beautiful for you." She said with a grin, her trademark dimples appearing. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You always look beautiful Brooke." He said truthfully causing her grin to widen as he crept out the door, clutching the bags in his hands.

He stood still for a second, listening to the silence of the house before heading towards the front door. His heart began to pound harder and faster as he drew closer…He knew how dangerous this was, what could happen if they were caught…if they were found. But, he didn't care because it meant he would be with her, it mean it would just be him and her and the road ahead of them, it meant he would be giving her a better life away from all the fighting, the feuding and a life where they could just be together without having to sneak around secretly.

_Breathe... keep breathing  
Don't lose.. your nerve.  
Breathe... keep breathing  
I can't do this.. alone._

Brooke breathed in unsteadily as she pulled the tank-top over her head, her hands trembling uncontrollably. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears and the butterflies in her stomach as she silently buttoned up her jeans and looked around her room. She couldn't help but think about everything she would be leaving behind, all the memories she had from this room…all the times Lucas had climbed through that window, the sleepovers with her and the girls… Even her family, after all they had put her through, all the fights all the stuff with Lucas she would still miss them. She always thought she would live in Tree Hill forever but she couldn't live somewhere where she couldn't be with Lucas.

She could do this, she could…all she had to do was get in the car and drive. She wouldn't look back and it would just be him and her on the road, together without the fear of being caught…the fear of her father. It would be easy…

She let out a long breath and picked up her bag…she took one long look around the room, looking at the photos, the stuffed animals, her posters…It was for the best, she would be better off this way. She would be happy…

She threw her bag over her shoulder and silently walked out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind her, closing the door to her old life, to the old Brooke Davis.

As she crept along the hallway she saw Lucas standing in the doorway and every doubt she previously had vanished from her head and she felt a smile creep easily across her face. She looked into his blue eyes and felt her heart beat a little faster, he was worth leaving all this behind. He was worth giving up everything for. She drew closer but then stopped dead still in her tracks, the floorboard upstairs creaking loudly…she heard a familiar deep murmuring from upstairs and her eyes met Lucas', wide in panic as her heart raced. She began to panic as she heard footsteps upstairs, Lucas beckoned her forward frantically and she broke into a run, not registering her legs even moving as she ran to him, straight out the front door. She felt tears stinging in her eyes as they ran through the icy, cold air towards the car parked up out front.

Lucas threw open the car door, his hand gripping Brooke's as they jumped into the car. They could hear distant shouts coming from the house as Brooke slammed the car door behind her whilst he fired up the engine, the car growling to life as he floored the pedal, the car lurching forward and speeding down the road. He reached across and found her hand and let it rest in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked across at him, her hazel eyes sparkling with unshed tears as they turned into a different road speeding away from the lives they had been leading up until this moment. Brooke leant against him as he wrapped one arm around her, his other gripping the steering wheel. She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as her sigh hitched in her throat.

_Sing us a song  
A song to keep us warm  
There's such a chill  
Such a CHILL._

"It'll be okay, you know that right?" Lucas said glancing at her briefly before looking back at the road, she swallowed and leant against him, enjoying the feeling of his warm strong arms around her.

"I know but…it's just going to be hard." She said softly, her voice cracking as she watched the familiar tree-lined house go past. Lucas rubbed her arm softly and kissed the top of her head.

"It will…but it will be worth it, because I love you."

She smiled slightly, wiping her eyes.

"I love you too…boyfriend." She said with a grin, her eyes sparkling. Lucas smiled and looked across at her.

"So it's boyfriend now?" He said smirking as he looked back to the road.

"Yep, because now I have you all to myself without having to sneak around behind our family's backs." She said smugly.

"Okay then…girlfriend." He said softly as they drove on, the small houses soon being replaced highways as the sun began to rise behind them.

It was just them and the road, leaving their past, their pain behind so they could just be together. Just being with each other was enough.


End file.
